


Letters from NYADA

by Bablefisk



Series: Let's get real [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the world of Glee was realistic, how the letters could have been. </p>
<p>No beta, just me and any mistakes.<br/>I don't own Glee, thankfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from NYADA

Dear Mr. Hummel

 

It gives me tremendous pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted to the musical theater program at New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, starting the fall of 2012. You join a small group of international students in one of the best musical theater programs in the world, and we would like to encourage you to accept your place and join us in the fall semester.

 

**Financial aid**

If you have applied for financial aid, you will get a separate letter about this.

 

...

 

Sincerely

Madame Tibideaux

Dean of Admissions

 

 

 

 

Dear Mr. Hummel

 

You have applied for financial aid, **full cover of school, supplies and living arrangements.** You have been granted full cover for school and supplies, as well as a room in the NYADA dorms. See underneath for details.

 

 

 

 

Dear Ms. Berry

 

We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted to the musical theater program at New York Academy for Dramatic Arts.

 

Due to circumstances surrounding you audition, we will also ask you not to audition again.

 

We wish you the best on your future.

 

Sincerely

Madame Tibideaux

Dean of Admissions

 

 

 

 

 

Ms. Rachel Berry

The court has made a temporary restraining order against you on behalf of Madame Carmen Tibideaux...

 

 

 


End file.
